An Arrow Of Love Aimed True
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Shooting Star has a crush on Ro-Bow and tries to be subtle about it, but little does she know, he already knows she does. Will he return her feelings? Done as a request for Guestspirit. :)


**Guestspirit, who owns Gin and Shooting Star, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :) **

**Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

**An Arrow Of Love Aimed True**

Gin had been noticing that Shooting Star had been acting...different lately. While the Imaginator didn't get along great with Stormblade, which he had been trying to find a solution for, he had noticed that Shooting Star lately seemed really eager to go to the Tech Sensei Temple to find Ro-Bow and attend his bowslinger class. Granted, he was glad she was finally learning from a Sensei and was taking her training seriously, but he still found her behavoir to be unusual.

Sighing, he decided to speak with Rachel and ask her if she had noticed anything different.

* * *

Rachel was working with Hood Sickle on sentinel maneuvers and she jumped up to avoid a swipe before landing on his staff and bracing herself as the Dark Sentinel Sensei began spinning in a circle. She quickly crouched down and grabbed onto the wooden part of his staff to keep herself from being thrown off as she held her own staff at the ready, waiting for the right moment before she brought down her staff hard, making it sink into the ground. Hood Sickle's staff crashed harshly into the stationary staff and caused both him and Rachel to fall over, though both jumped back up to their feet quickly. "Okay, that didn't go quite as I hoped," she admitted. "I was hoping it would just knock your staff out of your hands, not make us both fall down."

He nodded. "Still, very effective," he said. "I was certainly surprised."

"Thanks," she said before noticing Gin was standing nearby and he waved to her. She waved back before looking at her friend, who nodded.

"Let's take a break," he said. "We've been going for a little over an hour."

"Really?" She asked in surprise. "Guess I was so focused on the lesson that I didn't notice how much time had passed."

He chuckled and they went over to a nearby stone wall and Rachel gestured for Gin to join them. "How are you doing, Gin?" She asked her fellow Portal Master.

"Doing good," he said. "But I was hoping to ask you something, Rach?"

"What?"

"Have you noticed anything...unusual about Shooting Star lately?"

The Tech Portal Master was quiet as she pondered the male Air Portal Master's question. After a bit, she slowly nodded. "The other day, when I went to the Tech Sensei Temple to get some extra practice in on my bowslinging, I noticed SS was there and so was Ro-Bow. He was teaching her how to shoot effectively at moving targets."

"Was this during his class?" Gin asked.

"No. It was maybe half an hour before his class was to begin and I noticed SS was looking at Ro-Bow like she was holding onto every word he was saying, almost like...how a fan would listen to their favorite celebrity speaking," the blonde-haired girl said. "I did find it a little unusual, but I figured she just wanted to make sure she didn't miss any part of the lesson."

Hood Sickle hummed thoughtfully. "Do you think she really likes Ro-Bow?" He asked.

"That's what I'm beginning to wonder," the male Air Portal Master said. "Granted, I'm glad she's taking training seriously and learning from a Sensei, but I think she has another reason for doing so now."

"Well, it's quite possible," Rachel said. "Though...has she said anything to you about it, Gin?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I'm thinking about keeping it under wraps either until I know for sure or if it starts getting in the way of her training or when she's in battle."

Hood Sickle nodded before gently nudging Rachel. "Here comes Ro-Bow," he said.

Quickly, both Portal Masters stood up. "Hey, Ro-Bow," Rachel said, greeting the Sensei warmly.

"Ah, hello, Rachel. Hood Sickle. Gin," the robot Sensei said. "Gin, I was curious, will Shooting Star be joining my class again today?"

"I believe so," the young man said. "How is she doing?"

"She's getting better at fine-tuning her attacks," Ro-Bow said. "And she seems to be really paying attention when I'm teaching a lesson."

"That's good," Rachel said. "It means she really wants to learn."

"Hmm," the robot nodded thoughtfully. "Well, I best get to the Temple. I'll see you all later."

With that, he headed off and Hood Sickle, Gin, and Rachel all looked at each other. "He suspects something with Shooting Star," all three said at once.

Little did they know, someone else did too.

* * *

On the island where the Air Sensei Temple was located, SS and Stormblade were taking down the mutant turkeys together, working well in battle to take down the turkeys and not get hit. Finishing the surprise attack successfully, they turned to each other and nodded. "So SS, you got a crush on Ro-Bow, huh?" Stormblade asked her teasingly.

The Imaginator looked at her. "What are you talking about?" She asked, looking annoyed.

"Oh, come on, it's so obvious," the Supercharger said teasingly. "You were practically over the moon the other day when he was teaching you how to hit moving targets."

Shooting Star glared at her. "I wasn't!" She snapped. "I just didn't want to miss any part of the lesson."

"Uh-huh," Stormblade said with a smile. "So are you going to tell Ro-Bow you like him?"

The Imaginator glared at her before smirking. "Have you gone on any dates with Gin yet?" She asked.

The Supercharger blushed at that. "No," she said.

Shooting Star huffed in amusement. "It's so obvious you like him," she said.

Stormblade looked at her. "Okay, how about a bet?" She asked. "Whichever one of us confesses first to the guys we like has to clean and polish my Sky Slicer for a week."

"And has to sharpen my arrows," the Imaginator said.

Both nodded and shook hands before parting ways.

Later that day, Shooting Star was alone in the Tech Sensei Temple and was glad for it, because what Stormblade had said was true. The Imaginator had a big crush on Ro-Bow, mostly because she thought he was cool and he had been patient with her when she had been perfecting her signature moves. One move was called Homing Star, which was an attack that acted like a homing missile that she would shoot high and when it came down, it was just like a shooting star.

Another one was The Rebound Star, which was where she'd shoot an arrow that would miss her foe, but the arrow would bounce off of objects and surfaces until it hit someone. The only issue was she didn't have control over it after it was fired. "Maybe I can ask him to help me work on that one today," she said to herself.

Her last special move was something she called Galaxy Supernova. She could make a small galaxy appear similar to opening a portal into space around her and her enemy and she'd shoot her arrows fast, which would fly around the stars, gathering speed and energy and while the enemy would think SS missed, the arrows would suddenly explode around them and do an explosion like a supernova. She heard someone approach and stood up to see Ro-Bow was coming in and he paused before smiling.

"Ah, Shooting Star," he said. "You're a bit early."

"Yes," she said, proud of herself for keeping her voice steady. "Um, Master Ro-Bow. If you're not busy, would you be willing to help me work on my Rebound Star attack?"

He nodded. "I think I might have a solution to you having more control over it when you do fire your arrow," he said. "Think about which surfaces you want it to hit and then angle your arrow at the right angle so that it'll not only bounce effectively off those surfaces, but it will also hit your target and not someone else."

Shooting Star nodded. Though she had never hit someone other than an enemy with Rebound Star, it still took some time to hit the enemy. "Okay," she said. "How do I do that?"

Ro-Bow led her to the place where the heads for the toys were kept and pointed to a few targets on the other side of the bridge. "See how you have quite a few surfaces for an arrow to bounce off of?" He asked.

"Yes?" She said.

"Try aiming for the surface between two targets and do it at a bit of an angle, almost like you're aiming away from the target."

The Imaginator did as she was told and let the arrow fly. "Fly my stars!"

It bounced off the metal chute at the end and went to the right, rebounding again to the right and aiming at them. "Look out!" Ro-Bow exclaimed, quickly firing one of his arrows to intercept the wayward arrow.

His shot hit true and Shooting Star looked up at him and smiled. "No wonder I have a crush on you," she said dreamily.

The robot Sensei turned to her and that seemed to snap her out of her daze and her face began burning as she realized what she had just said. "Um, I mean, you really crushed that wayward arrow," she said, trying to cover up for that little slip.

Ro-Bow might have been a bit of a bragger at times, but he wasn't fooled so easily. "I somewhat suspected that to be the case," he said to her.

"What?" The Imaginator asked, looking about ready to run as she was feeling a bit uncomfortable now about the guy she liked knowing that she had a crush on him.

"I had noticed how you hung onto every word I said and how you seemed to really want to impress me, but I didn't want to say anything until you said something," he said.

Shooting Star sighed, realizing that though she had tried to be subtle, the Sensei had figured it out. "Well, thank you for the lesson," she said. "I'll...uh...I need to go find Gin."

She turned to go, jumping when an arrow thudded into the ground in front of her and she turned to find Ro-Bow smirking at her. "You didn't let me finish," he said teasingly. "I'm flattered that you have a crush on me, Shooting Star. But I need to know, are you attending my classes just because of your crush on me, or do you really want to learn how to improve your attacks?"

The Imaginator was quiet for a bit, realizing that everything depended on her answer. She took a deep breath and decided to be truthful. "Honestly, it's for both reasons," she said, which was the truth. "I do want to learn how to improve my attacks so that I don't have another embarrassing fighting moment like I did before I had met you and...because I really like you. You're patient with me when I mess up, you take time before class to help me out, and...," she bowed her head, blushing. "I really think you're awesome."

Ro-Bow nodded, pleased with her truthful answer and he kneeled down, gently tilting Shooting Star's chin up with one hand. "I appreciate your honesty," he said. "And if you wish to continue learning from me, I will help you."

She felt relief fill her that he would still be willing to train her and she smiled before she got the impulse to kiss the robot Sensei. "Ro-Bow?" She asked.

"Yes?" He said.

Moving fast, she glomped him and kissed him right on the mouth before she could give herself a chance to regret it. After a couple seconds, she pulled away but squeaked when Ro-Bow's arm came around her and pulled her closer. "Not so fast, my shy supernova," he said with a smirk before he gently kissed her on the mouth.

Shooting Star closed her eyes as she kissed him back, her crush on him growing stronger with the nickname he called her. After a bit, they broke away and the robot Sensei chuckled at seeing the dreamy look on the Imaginator's face. "I trust you'll still be a good student even now that I know you like me beyond a friend?" He said.

She thought for a moment and gave him a cheeky grin. "If it means I can get a kiss from you later on, then yes," she said, gasping as he pulled her closer to him.

"Careful what you ask for, Shooting Star," he said. "I believe Cupid's arrow of love has aimed true with you and I."

With that, he kissed her deeply and she sank into his arms, her arms wrapping around his neck as she kissed him back, too happy to even care that she had lost the bet with Stormblade.

* * *

Nearby, Rachel and Gin smiled as they watched from a spot that was hidden by the couple. "Well, well. Who knew Ro-Bow was such a charmer?" The Tech Portal Master said.

The male Air Portal Master chuckled. "Well, at least she still wants to truly learn from him," he said. "And he's willing to teach her."

"I doubt he would have made her leave even if she had only been wanting to learn because of her crush on him," Rachel said with a nod. "They kind of remind me of me and Magna Charge before he and I went on our first date. I was too shy for anyone to know that I was in love with him and he was equally as shy, but after our first date, we both became less shy about our romance."

Gin chuckled again. "And now look at you. Engaged to the love of your life and you both have two cute kids," he said.

"Thank you," she said before looking at the couple who were still in each other's arms and Shooting Star seemed to be blushing as Ro-Bow was gazing at her lovingly. "Come on. Let's give them some privacy."

The two friends headed out of the Temple and headed for the Academy Training Room to do some training of their own, smiling as they thought of the new couple lost deeply in love.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! I'll send both Hood Sickle and Starcast after any flamers! XD **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
